Demigod
by Jazzii
Summary: The beautiful Bella Swan moves to forks with her Dad, thats where she meets Edward Cullen and his Family who have a secret. But What they don't know Bella also has a important secret just as more important as there. Shes not all human.
1. Heal

My name is Isabella swan and I m basically what you would call a freak.

I have never been what you would call normal. Even when I was younger I was always bullied and looked at different.

My mum Renee would say they were jealous; but I guess that's what all mothers would say. I mean I don't have a lot to be jealous off, i'm 5, 4 foot, brown hair to my waist, boring brown eyes, with the palest skin you have ever seen, and average weight. I am what you call plain Jane. Boring, nothing special. But when I was 13 years old I found out what was wrong with me, why I felt so out of place like a ugly duckling. Why know one ever liked me. Why they all bullied me.

X-FLASHBACK-x

I was walking down the empty hallway when two of the most popular girls of the girls of the school started staring at me.

"Hey freak" they said together like clones

"Hello Hayley, Kate" I said coolly They where both wearing the shortest skirts ever, with tank top that barley covered anything. I know it's Phonxic but I mean serious! There 13!

They continued to stare at me with angry, hate and..._Envy?_

"Umm, I was just heading home..." I trailed off I was running late because Mrs. Buddy wanted to ask me a few question about my project.  
I really needed to get home and make dinner for Mum and Phil. I have nightmares about them two trying to cook.

They kept glaring at me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT" I felt like shouting. But that would cause unnecessary attention.

"No you re not going anywhere" Hayley spat.

"And why is that?"

"Because..." they both nodded at each other and stared at me evilly.

I started to back away. When Katie grabs my arm and pins me to a locker. I tried to wiggle free but couldn't I hate how weak I am. I bet I couldn't snap a pencil.

"FUCK OFF! What do you want?" I screamed why could know one hear me! Katie hands tighten around my arms.

"Were going to mess up that pretty face, bitch."

"wha-"I couldn't finish because someone punched me. Again and AGAIN. What the hell? My nose started bleeding, I m pretty sure it was broken.

"That's for taking my boyfriend! You son of a bitch" Hayley screamed at me and kick my leg. I screamed out in pain.

What the hell is she talking about anyways? They stoped hitting me after 2 minutes after that they walked of swaying there hips like the whores they are.

I dragged myself to the bathroom and went to the mirror and saw blood all over my nose. I rolled up my pants so I could see the damage there. There was a big bruise but not nearly as bad as I expected, it wasn't even that purple.

I looked in the mirror again and started to clean the blood of my face. My nose didn t hurt at all anymore. It just was in the wrong place bending to the right. I tried to move my nose in the right place and winced.

Once I got the blood off my face I looked back to normal.

I looked at my knee and did I a double take. There was no bruise? I swear to God there was a big bruise.

I started to walk home like always did, I only lived a 5 minute walk away from school. I started to rethink about what happened, it was really strange.  
The only prove I got beat up was the blood on my tank top.

When I got home I put a hoddie on to cover up the blood and then started to make dinner. I was making a salad to go with the steak I made. I was chopping the tomatoes when I looked at the knife in my hand.

"I wonder" I muttered to myself before I knew what I was doing blood was pouring from my palm.

"CRP!" I shouted and started jumping around in pain. The pain suddenly went I ran to the sink and wash my palm it didn't have a mark on it.

"What the Hell?" Did I just? Heal?!?!

"What is it Hun" Mum said as she came though the door. I washed the bloody knife quickly.

"I fell again, it's nothing" I called to her why'll she was hanging her bag up.

"Ha! Nothing new then there" she laughed at her own joke

X-Flashback Ended-x

Thats when I knew I was different, a _freak_.


	2. Power

After that first encounter when I found out I could heal myself, other things started to change too.

My blood started changing color; It went from the normal red and gradually got lighter until it was gold. My blood also sparkles, but you can see it sparkle better in light. Because my blood is gold my skin is not its chalky pale anymore. My skin is still pale but has a tint of a light gold over it, plus it also has a slight shine or glitter. Sometimes I actually seem to glow, but that depends on how I m feeling.

My skin is not the only thing about my appearance that has changed, my eyelashes are also half a inch longer than the average person. I tried to cut my eyelashes to a normal human length but they always grow back within the hour so there is not much point.

Also I found out my heart beats a lot faster than a human. I have a pulses rate of 210 beats a minute. They are probably the normaler things that have changed about me since I was 13.

I found out other than my healing I also have a few other extra things.

The first is a can run really fast, so fast you problely wouldn't see me. Plus my hearing is better than a animals, I can hear People talking and noises from half a mile away, it was really annoying at first, but music helps me block some of the noise.I am also very strong; I could kill any human easily.  
I could even break a brick wall down. My eyes can also see for miles, plus all close up detail.

But the weirdest one for me was being able to control someone. If I looked someone in the eye and tell them to do something they would do it. I don't know how I do it. But when I do my eyes change color; they go from my normal brown to ice blue. When I do this to People they seem to completely forget who they are and what they are doing. I hate using that power I feel like I have too much control over everyone. I would hate someone doing that to me so I try give them the same respect I would like myself.

Other than that there are lots of little things like I don't eat meat or anything to do with animals when I do it just makes me sick. So basically I m a vegan not by chose by whatever is wrong with me. Animals also seem treat me with. Pride? I'm not sure but animals always seem to take note of my presence,  
when I m near by sometimes, I even find birds following me.

The very last thing of my abnormal things is my favorite thing of all. What is that I have wings. I have only had wings for 8 months or so but the process in getting them was very painful. I had the same back pain all the time for 6 months. It was a burning like pain, it felt like when you put for hand to close to a open flame, but that was not the worse of it, it was the fact it was pressing into my back. I thought my skin was going to rip open at any second.

I first got this pain the day after my 16 birthday. At first I coped with the pain thinking it was from my abnormalities. My back was filled with busies what was really scary because of my healing. I put up with the pain for 1 month before I decided to go to the doctors. But the day before my appointment I noticed lumps on my back. I canceled my appointment with the doctor and waited the 5 months out.

I canceled it because what happened if the pain was something to do with my freakishness. What happens if everyone finds out?  
Then I will never be normal, I will be tested on the rest of my life. Anyways 5 months later was when I found out what was with all the pain. I remember the day like I was watching it back on video.

I was getting dressed for school normally, well as normally as I could. I was putting my pain tight grey t-shirt on, when something crashed into my window so hard it broke the glass. It scared me shitless. I Jumped up in the air and screamed and shut my eyes than I felt my shirt ripping from the back. That s when the almighty pain came. I screamed bloody murder. The pain lasted 5 seconds. When the pain was gone I slowly opened my eyes to find myself hovering in the air.

I looked in the mirror and saw a pair of beautiful of wings. They were made up with the purest of pure white feather, there was also gold feathers trimming the wings, making them look like they were in a frame. They felt really light even though they were at least meter wide. There was also diamond like glitter filling most of my wings. The wings where quite thin and sleek in a butterfly wing shape, you could see by just looking at them that they should go fast.

When I fly it's ten times better that running and that saying something. Before I got wings all I would do is run.  
But now I have Wings it's so much better I love to fly. I would go though the pain I went though to get these a million times. It's so worth it.  
I looked up at the clock. I had 10 minutes to get to class and I was still on my bed listening to my go go dolls album.

"CRP!" I shouted to myself.

I ran out of the house at supernatural speed.

Oh yeah! i chanted to myself in my head as i made it to class with 5 seconds to spare. My Best friend Kevin shot me a playfull glare as i came in.

"Last minute as usual" he whispered to himself i bet the girl next to him couldn't here. I grinned at him.

When i went to get my seat at the back of the class everyone looked at me, but this was normal. The girls glared at me like they were trying to burn me and the guys stared at me like they were mentally under dressing me. I shudder.

The morning dragged on it was finally english the last lesson until lunch. I was more or less asleep as Mr stafford a mid 50's grey hair teacher with a slight belly started talking about some project we had to do about Shakepere. Why do i come to school? I mean i know all these lessons from the back of my hand. Finally the bell went and i started walking to lunch.

When i was in the cafeteria i grabbed a apple and some water, i wasn't really that hungrey.

When i turned round i saw Kevin waveing me over.

I smiled at him like i won a million dollars and he laughed.

I loved Kevin he was like the brother i never had. It was so easy to be around him, we could talk about anything. I wish i could tell him about me and my powers, but i don't know how he'll take it. What if he falls out with me? What if he takes me to Area 51 or somthing? I thought it over a million times and it's beter this way. He would never look at me like a sister again.

"Hey Bells, anything new?"

"Not much, we have a shakepere project, but it should only take me a few hours." to be honest it would take me 2 minutes but i can't say that can i.

"Should be easy for you, your Shakepere biggest fan anyways" he smiled his signature smile. Kevin is really handsom any girl would be lucky to have him. He is round about 6 foot, not to tall but not short. He is skinny but has some muscel. He has messy emo type blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey Bella, Kev" Luke said as he join our table as usual with the rest of the group. In our little group it was me and five other guys includeing Kevin and two other girls. The two other girls were dating Kevin and Luke they seemed nice, they were quite shy but very pretty.

The two girls looked at me like they were about to say something but stop just as they were about to say it. This is why i don't have any girlfriends they don't seem to like me. I thought i might as well try make small talk with them why'll the guys talk about soccer. Kevin also called me last night and told me how special Morgon was to him he and i quote "I think she's the one" i was really shocked at first but it's really nice hes found someone.

"Hey Morgon, Shelly. What are you wearing to the dance?" I asked, trying to seem curious.

"umm...This like casual erm...purple dress that gose to the like knee and has a black lace trim at the bottom." shelly stuttered out

"That sounds Cute" I thought out loud, she smiled a wide smile with Morgon

"Are you going?" Shelly said more confidently. I let out a small laugh, so did Kevin next to me he must of heard.

"No" I said smilely while biting my bottom lip.

"Why?" Morgon said confused. Kevin laugh even more, so did the other guys.

"haven't you noticed Bella, can't walk without falling or tripping." One of the other boys Kyle laughed out.

"and Danceing! She'll put half the school in hospital." he said laughing more. I looked down and blushed.

"Oh, i just thought you fell all the time becasue all the girls trip you up, and push you." Morgon voice got quiter towards the end. I guess she thought it was a senstive subject. Which it wasn't, i can't be bother worrying about some teenage bitches bullying me. Just another year and a half then i can do what i want.

"I guess...sometimes...erm" Oh no awkuard silence.

"Are you still going out with Chad Bella?" Shelly said quickly trying to fill the silence. Thank God!

At lunch me Morgon and Shelly started to be come friends. We talked about my ex-boyfriend Chad most of the time. Chad is the only boyfriend i ever had. It's not because i never could get or boyfriend or anything, i just don't think i'm ready for one, everything in my life so complex. I had to break up with Chad after a happy 2 months. Chad wanted so much more than i could gife into a relationship. He always wanted to spend 24/7 with me. I knew if he got to close he would just end up getting hurt, i can only ever gife friendship to anyone at the moment in my life. Chad is fine now though he got another girlfriend in the first week after we broke up which did annoy the hell out of me. I mean he cryed when i broke up with him, and there he is replaceing me like a dead hamster.

I looked at my watch two more hours then i can go home YES! I was currently in maths staring outside, i could be flying right now and i'm wasteing my time listening to Mrs walt talk about tranigles. I groaned when i realised i had gym next period. I hate gym not just becasue i fall over my own feet but because i have all of the five bitches of the school who hate me in the same gym class, they always hit me on the back on the head like it's a joke and insult me.  
It's not like they hurt me it's just embrassing when people look at you with pity when they do call me names and hit me. The bella rang and i started to walk to gym.

"Hey Bella!" one of my many stalkers chris said. I just gave him a shape nod and ran to the changing rooms.

When i got there the changing rooms were full already. I went to get changed in a corner by myself incase my wings decide to pop out randomly. My wings were tuck in my sholder blades so deeply you couldn't see them at all.

We played Teenis. I of course was all over the place which i don't get; because when i'm running or flying i'm so graceful but here acting human i look drunk.

I had to take the balls and tennis rackets back to the store room, because i lost the most games. Once that was done and i was changed i started walking to towards the school gates.

Suddenly a large group of people appeared it was all of the cheerleaders. They were circleing me like they were going to eat me. I was so scared. They can't hurt you in anyway i spoke to myself.

What the hell do i do? Fly?Run?Fight? no i can't do that or i'll be jailed for the rest of my life and tested on. I can't let them fight me what if i heal in front of them.

"Hey you ugly mother fucker" the head cheerleader said, called Kelly. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah! Ugly!" her sidekick giggled.

They all started screame insults at me like whore, ugly, lesbian, geek and pretty bitch. All the girls slapped me one by one why'll shouting insults at me. One of the girls pushed me, and i had to fake fall and cry. I'm like a rock, like some little bitch can push me down.

"What did i do!" I cried out. I wasn't hurt but it's all part of act.

"you lived" one said and broke my nose with her foot, i'll have to rebreck it later and put it back into place. Jezz i wish they would stop, there messing up my faviourite lacey white top. Oh crp my blood. I had to the wipe the blood of my nose quickly. WOW it's lucky i don't bleed a lot.

"Knowone likes you. You know" The head cheerleader said calmly. Which shcoked me i looked up at her to see where she was going with this. She crunched down to my height level on the floor.

"Not even your own Mum, she only gose away so much to get away from you. Your just one of them people everyone hates Isabella and knowone can help you." She said this like it was the most true thing in the world. Me and my mum have grew apart but she still loves me. She only gose away so much because Phil needs her to support him in his games.

"Thats not true!" I shouted

"It is your mum talks to mine about you all the time and i quote this into Reene words "Just becasue shes beatiful she thinks she better than me, she is going to grow up to be a little whore, and be a sad old person like her father..." She kept talking i wanted her to shut up. I was so tempted to use my mind control at this moment. She finally finshed and got up from the floor so she was standing over me. She looked down at me, and smiled when she saw my face.  
I was crying real tears now. I have never felt so angrey. I could free my face going redder and redder with rage.

".You" She said each word filled with hate, and power. She giggled and flipped her hair when she turned round and started walking of slowly.

Before i knew what i was doing i pulled a hand full of fake blonde hair from her head. She screamed out in pain and i enjoyed it. I punch her in the face with light force (for me) but enogh so her nose was broke and she would have a black eye for a month. I laughed under my breath. I felt many hands trying to pull me off her but i wasn't finshed with her yet. I wanted her to feel the pain she put me though a minute ago. I wanted to do this for every girl she made fun off.

"Take that biatch" i shouted at her as i broke her front to teeth. I think i got her back pretty good so i let her friends pull me off her. I looked at my D&G watch which was luckly in perfect condistion, and faked shock.

"OMG! Sorry to breck up the party but i have to be heading home now." I turned to Kelly who was having bottles of water poured on her. I smiled a cocky smile and sang.

"I'll see cya later K-e-l-l-y." I flipped my hair and turned and walked away from her like she walked away from me to rub it in.

When i got home my Mum was waiting for me on the couch looking worried. 


	3. Move

**disclaimer** _-I do not own anything Twilight related, all rights got to Stephanie Meye_

"Oh My God, Baby what happened to you!" My mum screamed at me, she was crying. What she crying about? I looked down and saw I had blood on me. Red blood. Kelly s must of sprayed or something.

"Like you care" I shouted back. I can't believe she hates me. I love her so much and she hates me!

"Now listen little missy, don't talk to me like that, and I care because I love you more than anything."

"Really?" I asked disbelieving, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah? What made you think I didn't? I know we don't see each other that much anymore but it doesn t mean I don't love you. It's just hard having a new husband and a teenage daughter."

"Oh" I said quietly looking down. I felt embarrassed for my out burst, I have never shouted at my mum before.

"Bells. Talk to me"

"Umm, well you see..." I told her the whole story about what Kelly said and what I did to her.

"What a bitch! I have only talked to her mum in the nail salon once! And when I talked about you I talked about how brilliant and beautiful you are! The worse thing I said was how your to perfect for your own good." She said angrily. I blushed; I really wasn't use to getting so many compliments in one sentence.

"I believe you Mum, and I love you, I don't need anymore convincing"

"I love you too" my mum said we hugged tightly and cried happy tears. When we pulled away my mum questioned.

"so, where you learn to fight like a tiger ninja." She said smiling. You could tell the worse was over.

"Well...Remember when you had that fight with the woman who was eyeing Phil up. Well I copied what you did." I admitted

"Must be in the blood." She laughed and so did I.

We spent the night talking about girl stuff and watching chick flicks in out PJ's why'll Phil went out to a bar with friends. It was the best night I have had with my mum in forever. We ended up falling a sleep at 5am and waking up at 1pm, it's a good thing it's a Saturday there was know way I could of gone to school.

We spent the rest of Saturday buying loads of clothes I must have 10 bags just for myself. I hate shopping but I have missed spending time with my mum so I didn't mind.

I Went to bed at 1am and woke up at 10am because of the phone ringing. What the fuck do they want now? I rolled over and groaned. I heard my mum running to grab the phone from downstairs.

"Hello?" My Mum said out of breath

"Is Mrs. Dwyer there please?"

"Speaking" Ren e answered, why'll stifled a yawn.

"Well this is Mrs. Keep, the headmaster of your daughter Isabella Swan high school"

At the mention at my name and headmaster I sat up in bed and listened more intently.

"Oh?" My mum sounded as confused as I felt. I haven't done anything wrong except have supernatural elements about me which know one speaking knows about.

"Well I have some very serious and important things to discuss with you Mrs. Dwyer please." What the fuck? What's with the serious I m going to kill you voice. Normally Mrs. keep is really cool and nice.

"Regarding?" Renee asked with her business work voice.

"Well there was a incident after school. Which put Kelly Cook in hospital with a concussion and broken nose. 14 witnesses said it was Isabella that did this harm to Kelly."

"Yeah, so she was provoked! All the girls that were there were insulting my little girl and slapping her and pushing her, one even kicked her in the face!  
But that is not what I m most pissed off at it's the fact that Kelly made Bella think know one loved her!" My mum practically screamed into the phone. In my head I was singing/chanting "Go Mum!"

"One of the witnesses did say that she had reason to fight back; but it is a very serious matter Mrs. Dwyer to put a fellow student in hospital."

"So, what is Bella s punishment, for standing up for herself" she half whispered the end bit.

"Well, I have talked to the school council and it would be better if Bella was transfer or moved schools for her own saf-."

"WHAT! Move schools. WHY! SHES DONE NOTHING WRONGE. You have expelled students for far worse that beating someone up." I could almost feel her shaking with anger. I mean really move school, that s really overboard? I could always make her change her mind with my ways. I quietly evil laughed.

"If you would let me finish Mrs. Dwyer. It's not because Isabella has done wrong it's for her own safety, as Kelly Cook is the head cheerleader and this may put Isabella in danger of being bullied from many people." She said calmly My safety, I can take on a million humans and win in one piece.

"bu-t. Erm" My mum seemed lost for words. I mean she couldn't argue with my safety.

"I know this is hard for you; but you need to think of Isabella. Plus I have a option so Isabella can maybe make a new fresh start, but be with family."

"And what's that" My Mum sneered into the phone. WOW I wonder what Mrs. Keep is going to think. Mum sounded like a lion.

"Well, I looked at Isabella record and it said Isabella father lives in Fork washin-."

"What!"My Mum screeched. She was breathing very hard it sounded like she was having a nervous break down.

"I know. I know Mrs. Dwyer. But It's the only option if your going to be staying in Phoenix, Arizona, the other option is boarding school but I m sure you rather her be with her father than in a school for the next 18 months."

"Your right I can't leave, Phoenix it's the only place I can work and Phil can't leave baseball as well." She half cried out, sounding defeated. She started rambling on the phone for 2hours arguing about trying to change the plan, but couldn't so do hung up and came to my room.

"Your moving to forks" she said defeated, I gave her a reassuring smile.

Forks Washington with my father Charlie. That doesn t sound to bad. Charlie is not very talkative like myself. I can also make a new start and won't be the freak of the school. Forks is cold but I don't feel cold or warm anymore, so it doesn t matter. Forks is also covered in forest so I will have a lot to run around without any one seeing. Here in Phoenixs I can have to fly really high up or in clouds to make sure know one sees me. I hate flying to high because it makes it harder for me to breath. I would miss Kevin allot but what are phones and internet for. Plus I could see Kevin all summer. I already had some friends in Forks I remember when I was 12 and use to play with all of the Billy Blacks kid and some other la push kids, but of course when I turned 13 and things changed I didn't really want to get close to people so I made Charlie come here at summer instead.

I think it will be good for me to go to a quite peaceful town.

It was Saturday morning and I was just finished packing. It would of tuck me 3 minutes if Ren e wasn't here watching me, not because I couldn't use my Supernatural speed but because I planed on only taking 2 suitcases. But thanks to Ren e I ended up taking 5 suitcases.

Phil was putting them all into his car when Kevin and the other guys showed up to tell me goodbye.

"Bells!" Kevin launched out off the car and hugged me so tight a normal human would have popped.

"I'm going to miss you so much lil' sis." he said with tears in his eyes. The other guys just stood back and waited, they all understand that me and Kevin were best friends, so I wasn't worried about them feeling left out in our personal goodbye.

"Don't worry why'll keep in touch. I'll e-mail you every day and phone you every other day."I stroked his back trying to calm him down.

"But it's not the same" he complained

"I know, but if it helps I love you so much, I ll miss you every minute." he started to smile unlike me he loves compliments.

"I love you too sis, and I ll miss you more than you know" I let a few tears escape my eyes.

"And I hope you stick with Morgan she s a nice girl"

"I will, and I hope you find someone too." I kissed him on cheek one last time and he kissed me pecked me on the forehead. I went to say goodbye to the other guys and then got into Phil s car with Ren e ready to go to the airport. The car ride there was the same questions over and over again. Her and Phil saying I could go to the private school in Phoenix what s like $40,000 a year, I hate people sending money on me so I wasn't about to let them be in debt because of me.  
She even mentioned home schooling once. But each time I told them I actually wanted a change, and this is what I needed. But she didn't listen.

"Please Hun, you don't need to do this." Ren e said with tear stained cheeks as I was just about to board my plain to forks.

"Mum, I do, and Charlie needs me even more than you, remember the time he cooked dinner for us." I said with a hint of humor. I finally got a small smile out off her. She must be remembering when Charlie set the curtains on fire.

"I guess." she mumbled. I hugged her tightly.

"I love you Mum, I m going to miss you. I will phone and e-mail all the time." she just nodded, and sat herself on a chair then crossed her arms and pouted acting like a 5 year old not getting there way. I turned to Phil, and hugged him.

"Look after her please" I whispered in his ear.

"I will Bella, I ll miss you too." he said into my hair. I pulled away and smiled. I kissed my Mum one last time and boarded my plain.

I started crying once I was on the plain. I couldn't show my mum how much I would miss them; she would just make me stay. But I haven't seen my father all that much growing up. I only saw him 3 weeks in the summer, that s not really a father daughter relationship. Plus he s all on his on in that tiny house with rubbish food.

For the rest of the flight I tried to calm myself down. This is the first time I have seen my father in his hometown for years, and would just be mean to show up crying. I kept daydreaming about flying in the forests of forks and soon felt calm and almost excited. The plain finally landed. I was walking though the airport looking for Charlie. When I felt someone giving me a light hug.

"Bells, I miss you." Charlie said with a big smile on his face. I matched his smile.

"Me to, Cha-Dad."Charlie hated me calling him Charlie and insisted I call him Dad.

"You look so beautiful Bella; I can't believe I have a daughter that looks so much like a angel." My eyes went wider in shock, but then I went back to normal composer The last time someone called me an angel was my grandma and that was because she saw my wings, but she died 4 months ago, it was really nice to tell someone even if that someone was only half alive.

"You re not to bad yourself Dad" My Dad laughed lighter and we walked to his police cruiser. He saw me eyeing the car.

"Don't worry Bella; you won't need to drive it to school." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"So how far is the walk to school?" He looked at me and grinned

"You won't be walking to school. You'll be driving." He told me smugly.

"What do you mean?"I asked curious

"I got you a car" My mouth fell open

"Well, a truck. It's nothing fancy but it runs well."

"You really didn't need to dad, I ll pay you back I promise." I half squealed, I have never had my own car or well in this case a truck. My skin even started glowing a bit.

"Don't be silly Bella. It's a coming home present. Plus I got it really cheap. It was Billy's truck but since he's in a wheelchair and Jacob has his rabbit they didn't need it."

"He has a rabbit?" I asked confused. Charlie looked at me from the driver seat, and burst out laughing. I have never seen him laughing so hard before only when he is fishing with Billy.

"What" I spoke pouting.

"Sorry, Bella Hun, now I remember why I missed you so much, you always make me laugh without even trying. Anyways a rabbit is a type of car." He said "type of car" like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I just look at him unamused.

"So how is Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob?"I asked after a minute.

"Well, Rachel at college, Rebecca got married to some surfer and Jacob is still in La push with Billy." Wow, Rebecca's married. She is only 2 years older than I am. It kind of made sense though, when there Mum died Rachel and Rebecca spent every night at Charlie's house; I guess Billy s house was bad memories for them. I don't think it effected Jacob he was only 5 at the time why'll I was 6.

"What's Jake been up to?" he shrugged

"I don't see him that much anymore, he works with the La push council. He's massive now, he mush be 6,7 foot. Quite a good looking guy at well" He nudged me playfully, I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the car journey was mostly silent. I love Charlie because of that, he never found the need to create small talk.

Why'll heading to Charlie's house I looked at the forks forest. It looked so much more beautiful to me now than it did to me when I was 12. I can't believe I use to hate forks when it looks so magical.

When we got to Charlie house I saw my new big red truck in the drive way.

"Oh My God!" I screamed. I grabbed Charlie s hands and started jumping up and down and so did he.

"I love it, thank you so much." I hugged him again. He seemed uncompterble with the sudden girly and emotion out burst. I smiled, same old Charlie.

"It's nothing, really. he started stratching the back of his head nervously.

"I might take it out tomorrow and try it out." that would give me a chance to finally fly and explore the forest.

When we went into the house Charlie order a pizza so I didn't need to cook and we watched some random comedy show. After that I unpacked in a record time of 1 minute I gave my room a good clean and had a shower and put some sweats on. Then I listen to my iPod and e-mailed Ren e and Kevin. I fell a sleep around 12.

I woke up the next at the sound of rain. That s going to take some time of getting use to. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock it read 9pm. I got out of bed grabbed my wash bag and headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth put my hair in a braid and changed into boyfriend jeans and a Mickey mouse t-shirt. I ran down stairs as fast as a human could and fell on the last 5 steps.

"OW" I moaned.

"Bells" Charlie came round the corner. He saw me on my ass at the bottom of the stairs and muttered.

"She's not changed."

I got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar. Once that was finished I headed for the door.

"Bells?" Charlie asked

"I'm just going for a drive I ll be back in a few hours. I just want to see where the school and stuff is."

"Your not taking a jacket? Your going to freeze" Stupid Bella.

"Oh yeah, I ll just go get one." I went and got my pea coat from upstairs.

"Okay Cya later Charlie."

"Okay bye Bella and remember call me Dad."

"Sorry Dad." I said why'll walking to my new truck. My truck was really loud and slow but I still loved it. I bet tanks couldn't take this baby down. I drove past Forks high school where I ll be going to school. It looked like houses join together it didn't really look like a school. I drove for 15 minutes until I was in a quite area and pull over. I got out of my truck and listened for anyone near by I heard just the wide life in the forest so I ran full speed into the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for all the positive Feedback I really enjoy reading them, it makes writing worrth it.**

**love**

**Jazzi  
**


	4. First Day

**Disclaimer**-** I do not own anything Twilight related :)**

I was now deep into the forest and released my wings from my shoulder blades. I put slits into the back of my t-shirt before so my shirt didn't rip.

It felt so good to feel my wings free again. I stood there eyes closed letting the wind play with my feather for a few minutes just enjoying the feel.

When I opened my eyes there were many birds and animals watching me, like I was some kind of God to them. I jumped into the air and started flying though the Forest. I have never had the opportunity to fly so low to the ground and it felt nice. I dodged the trees easily and started to fly as fast as I could.  
It felt so amazing having the wind in my hair/feather I couldn't think of anything better. I did some spins and flips in the air like I was dancing,  
I felt so free like I was in my own bliss. I flied and ran though the forest until 1pm and thought Charlie would start getting worried so I headed back.

"Hey Charlie, you home"

"Yeah just got back from La push"

"Cool, what do you do there anyways?" I asked

"I just talked to Billy and a little to Jacob about you mostly." I blushed in embarrassed. Why were they talking about me?

"So, what you going to do now?" Charlie said putting some football game on the TV

"I'm going to clean the house and then cook you dinner."

"Oh, you don't need too, you know." He said embarrassed.

"I know, but this place needs a good clean and you can't cook." I smiled at him trying to not hurt his feeling.

"You baby me to much" he said and turn his head to the TV; I just walked off and started cleaning at human pace. Once Dinner and the Cleaning were done I went to my room and Phoned Kevin.

"Hello?" Kevin answered his phone.

"Hey Kev"

"Oh my god, Bella I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"So what you been up to?"

"Nothing much, I just drove round town today and cleaned." he laughed lightly.

"You re such a clean freak."

"Whatever, so what have you been doing to day?"

"Not much me, Luke, Kyle, Mitch and Callum played soccer."

"Like you do every Sunday"

"Yeah well its fun when you don't fall down all the time. So how many times did you fall today?"

"Once." announced proudly.

"Improvement I guess, Oh Mitch is going out with Becky now."

"Oh cool"

We talked for another 1 hour or so and I told him how scare I was about tomorrow but he said everything will be fine. I really hope so, I didn't want everyone hating me like in my last school. We said our good byes and I went to sleep at 11pm.

Beep Beep

Annoying Alarm, I hit it a little too hard and it smashed.

"Fucking hell." Bad start to an even worse day. I dragged myself out off bed, got my wash bag and headed for the shower.

In the shower I used extra hot water to calm me down. I wash my hair and body with my strawberry shampoo and shower gel. Once I got out of the shower I blow dried my hair and straightened it. I put a little bit and brown eyeliner and mascara on. I dressed in skinny jeans, Victoria s secret make art not war hoodie and some black pumps with a big bow on.

I headed downstairs and bumped into Charlie on my way to the kitchen, I ended up on my ass. Again.

"Bells, what I am going to do with you." He helped me up and we ate breakfast together.

"So you looking forward to school" I shrugged and cleaned my cereal bowl.

"Don't be nervous Hun, the kid are really nice." I just nodded. I went to grab my school bag and tripped again on the way to the door. This is going to be bad.

I went into my truck and started singing Kings of lean use somebody, trying to calm myself once again.

I was the first one to school and got out off my truck. I turned round to look at my truck and they were 10 birds on it.

"Go away" I whispered to them. They didn't move it's not like I talk bird.

"Just fuck off I m trying to look normal here." No movement. I picked a rock up and through it at one of them lightly so it would die. They flied away.  
Thank God.

I walked to the school office to get my timetable for lesson. I walked in the office and there was a middle aged women be hide the desk with glasses and red hair. She was working on something on her computer and didn't know I was here. I coughed. She looked up and her mouth fell open.

"Umm...hello, I m Isabella Swan...I'm New." I said nervously her staring was scaring me

"Oh" She said in a day dreamy voice. There was silence.

"My schedule?" I asked

"Oh...sorry. I was jus- .Out off it. I'm Mrs. Cope by the way" She searched her desk for a few seconds and gave me a piece of paper.

"Please get your teachers to sign this, and bring it back here at the end of the day. I hope you have a nice day." She smiled at me warmly.

"Erm...Thanks" I gave her a small smile, and started to walk to English.

Where the hell is the classroom? Fuck I wanted to be the first one there and now I m late. I mean common I m a super human and I can't find an English classroom.

I saw a door saying English with no room number in it; I might as well try my luck, so I walked in.

When I enter the classroom 30 pairs of eyes stared at me, making me blush. I turned to the teacher who was frozen about to right something on the board. Everything had the same expression Mrs. Cope had on her face, but I noticed one brown haired girl at the back of the class glared at me. Just like old times.

"Mr. Mason?" I asked not even sure I was in the right class.

"Yes, are yo-u the new stub-dent her-e?" he stuttered

"Yeah, you need to sigh this." I headed him the piece of paper, and he seems to knock out of his trace.

"Oh yes, while I'm doing this you can, introduce your self to the class." Oh what a douche. I looked up at the many eyes.

"I'm Isabella Swan but please called me Bella, I moved here from Phoenix s" I spoke quickly.

"Okay Mrs. Swan could you take a seat next to Jessica at the back." I looked to where I would be sitting, and it was next to the girl glaring at me. I walked slowly trying not to trip.

"Hello I'm, Jessica Stanley." She said louder than necessary grabbing everyone s attention.

"Hi" I said simply.

"You re the chief s daughter." She asked

"Charlie, Yeah." Her eyes grew wider like she wasn't expecting the answer.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" I didn't really like her she seemed like the gossip queen type, but I had know one else to sit next to so I agreed.

"So, why di-" She was about to ask me a question when Mr. Mason coughed and tapped the board, giving us a warning. We didn't say anything for the rest of the lesson.

"What do you have next Bella?" Jessica asked me as the bell went.

"Trig you?"

"Oh My God, me too." She spoke with fake happiness.

"Cool." while walking to trig she kept talking about some guy Mike Newton, I think she was giving me a silent warning.

The rest off the lessons up to lunch went the same. I walked into a class everyone stared. I made some new friends or stalkers you could say. I had Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton following me everywhere like lost puppies. I did make one nice friend called Angela Webber, she seems shy but nice.

I was now walking to the cafeteria.

I and Angela were walking towards the cafeteria. When I walked in there was a low gasp. 300 pairs of eyes were all on me, I looked down and blushed trying to hide away. We went to grab some food, I got a salad and Angela got a ham sandwich. When I turned away I saw Mike waving his arm in the air like a lunatic.

"Bella! Over here." I blushed redder.

"Be cool Mike." Tyler advised him.

We walked towards the table when I tripped and fell, unluckily into Mikes lap.

"Well hello there." Mike said trying to be seductive. I look towards were I fell and saw some girl with fake blonde hair and too much make-up. I think she is called Lauren well anyway she had her foot stuck out. She giggled while Jessica glared at me.

Jeez, I didn t even do anything I just want these people not to hate me.

"Umm, Hey" I slid into the chair next to Mike and grabbed my salad. Angela came and sat at my other side.

"So, Bella how you liking the whether in forks?" I could feel the eyes of many people on me. I looked down and concentrated on what I was eating.

"Not so much really, I hate getting wet." Which was the truth, when my wings got wet it made them heavy which then made it harder to fly.

"Figures" Lauren muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean , Angela asked her.

"Well she wouldn't want to mess up her pretty hair, would she?" There was a sound oooo's around us. I won't let myself be embarrassed like that on the first day.

"Well, I wouldn t want my hair looking like your now." I shuck out my hair and grinned at her. Her face fell and she shucked in her chair.

Well done Bella I said to myself proud.

"Well done" Angela whispered in my ear. I nodded at her in Acknowledgement.

They asked me millions of questions about me. They wanted to know everything. After a minute or two Mike put his arm around me trying to be casual.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He whispered in my ear trying to be seductive. I could feel his hot breath on my skin and I couldn't help but cringe,  
I giggled slightly at his comment though; I think he thought it meant I liked it.

"You could say that" I whispered back, trying not to get too close to him, I didn't want to leaned him on, but I didn't want to be rude, he went stiff in his chair. I leaned forward so I could get away from his hand, and got back into the conversation, when I noticed them.

They were very pale all with the same topaz eyes. They were all extremely beautiful. They seemed to be talking about something, but I couldn't hear what is really weird for me.

"Who are they?" I asked interrupting everyone s conversations.

"The Cullen s" Angela answered

"There all very good looking."

"Yes!"Jessica practically shouted.

"There Dr. Cullen s family. He adopted them or something. See the bulky one with brown curly hair; that s Emmett he's with Rosalie the blond girl. The blond boy is Jasper he's with Alice the other girl; and finally the one with the gorgeous reddish brown hair is Edward."Jessica seemed to realize something And said "But he doesn't date. Trust me."I just nodded.

"There really weird though Bella." Tyler said

"How?"

"There like in-breads."

"No there not, it's Rosalie and Jasper who are twins, none of the others are related to each other." Angela defended them; I looked back at the strange family and found them all staring at me with a curious confused expressions, especially the one called Edward.

He was so beautiful, the most beautiful things I have ever seen. His cheek bones where high and in the perfect place, his nose looked like it had been sculptured.  
His lips in a perfect curve you just want to feel. His hair was the best thing though. It was like sexy messy bed hair. I noticed I was staring so I looked down.

The bell went for the end of lunch and Mike walked me to biology. Mike was making small talk with me, when I bumped into something hard and fell on my ass.

"Ouch."I yelled out. I noticed my wrist was broke but put it back in place before anyone noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I looked up to see Emmett Cullen looking down at him curiously.

"Don't worry it happens all the time."

"I'm Emmett Cullen" He asked looking me up and down, not in a creepy way in a observing way.

"Bella Swan." He smiled a goofy grin and shakes my hand; I didn t flinch away from his coldness. Why is he that cold anyway? I don t think I can get than cold and not start shivering.

"Bella common, were going to be last" Mike said annoyed.

"Cya around, Bella." Emmett said quietly walking off.

"Bye." He turned round and grinned at me for some reason. They are kind of weird.

"That was weird" Mike said

"I guess."

I went into biology and went up to the teacher.

"Mr. Banner." I said trying to get his attention.

"Isabella swan?" He questioned me like he didn't think I was here.

"Yeah, but please call me Bella"

"Uhh...Please go sit next to Mr. Cullen"

I turn round but Edward wasn't there; I sat down and hid be hide my hair I could feel stares on my back. I heard Edward come in and sit next to me.

"Class we have a new student today she s called Bella." Please don't make me introduce myself I thought. Luckily he didn't and I gave him a warm smile, he stops breathing for a seconded but started talking again about something I already knew. I turned round to see Edward staring at me I smiled at him and he gave me a breathtaking crooked smile.

Mr. Banner gave some work sheets out for us to do. I finished mine and looked to Edward who had finished before me. He smiled at my shocked expression.

"I'm Edward Cullen" he introduces himself with a voice better than music.

"Bella Swan"

"How do you like Forks?" He said this moving in slightly like he was going to kiss me. My heart went even quicker which I didn't think was possible; but when he was 5 inches away he pulled back with a confused look. I felt like using my mind control and telling him to kiss me, but I didn't instead I just bit my lip.

"It's beautiful I love the forest." He nodded leaning back. It looked like he wasn't breathing. Did I smell bad or something? No that can't be it I never sweat or smell. If I smell of anything then its strawberry s. He got his composer back and looked at me.

"Where did you move from?" He asked seeming generally curious.

"Phoenix s"

"Really?" He asked like he didn't believe me. What is with him? Mike's right they are weird, beautiful and amazing.

"Yeah, why?" I said breaking out of my trance.

"It's just sunny there, all the time" He muttered quietly.

"Yeah, well Renee hates the rain."

"So, why did she move here?" He asked confused

"She didn't I moved in with my father."

"Why did you move here then?"He asked smiling showing he wasn't being rude. This was worse than at lunch with the million questions.

"I needed a change" He raised an eyebrow, CRP he knows I m lying.

"Ms Swan, do you need some help?" Mr. Banner asked, I was grateful for the interruption.

"No sir, why would I?" I asked innocently.

"I just wondered why you were talking; and Mr. Cullen you should know the rule."

"What rule?" I asked confused.

"No talking unless you have finished your work." He said annoyed

"We are finished." Edward said smirking. He looked so cute when he smirks, like a little know it all.

"Oh" He turned and walked away defeated, I laughed quietly. The bell went meaning it was time for gym. I hate gym; no good comes out off it.

I walked out off class with Mike on my tail.

"So, do you have a boyfriend Bella?" He asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"Umm..." I did like Mike as a annoying little brother, but not anything more, and I knew if I said 'No' he would ask me out.

"Hey, Bella" Tyler whispered in my eye while hugging me from be hide.

"Hey Tyler. What do you have now?"

"English you."

"Gym" I groaned.

"Yeah, Tyler if you don't mind we were just walking there"

"You have almost all your lessons with her it's so not fair." He said whilst kissing my cheek and walking off. I turned to Mike to see his face bright red with anger. I ruffled his hair trying to calm him.

"Common Mike lets get to gym." We walked to gym in silence he still looked pissed off.

Gym was okay because I got to sit out, but boring because all I could do was sit there. I started thinking of the Cullen s. Something didn't seem right about them, maybe they were like me, but I think that was just wishful thinking.

But there is something up with them. Know family is that beautiful and pale white. Plus that Emmett guy was really hard like a brick and cold. I was thinking about the Cullen s all of gym and didn't even realize the bell had gone for the end of the day until Mike told me.

I walked out off the school and got into my truck. I looked around the parking lot to see all the Cullen s getting into a shiny sliver Volvo. I drove out the parking lot not looking at anyone, and drove home.

**EPOV**

I stared at the cracks in the plaster tracing random patterns. Everyone s mind today were around some new girl. I couldn't care less so I ignored all thoughts.

I looked down at my uneaten sandwich and started pulling it to pieces slowly. Someone came into the cafeteria and there was a low gasp from everyone even my family. I turned round.

There standing at the cafeteria doors, was the most beautiful woman I have seen. She was more beautiful than any vampire.

She had long shiny mahogany hair to her waist. Her eyes are like chocolate pools you drown in, with the longest eyelashes I have ever seen. Her lips are thin little plump pillow, they looked really soft...Her nose is small but perfectly pointed. All of this was in a cute small love heart shape face.

She looked down and her cheeks got pink. She has the most gorgeous blush.

All my family s thoughts were on this goddess.

_Wow, how didn't I see this coming and how is her hair so nice and shiny. I have to ask her._ -Alice

_Dose everyone has to be so shocked_- Jasper thought why'll his eyes where wide and mouth open looking like a fish.

_She's hot maybe I could get Rose and her together, my birthday is coming up..._- Emmett s disgraceful images made me kick him under the chair. He gave me an apologetic smile.

_How is she that pretty? She more beautiful than all vampires. Even ME! I have never seen a human so...Perfect!_ - Rose

Rose had a point, the girl is unbearably beautiful. I decided to looked into her mind and maybe tell Alice how she can get her hair more shiny. Joy. When I tried I heard nothing just the thoughts around her.

_I feel sorry for her; she seems to hate attention-_ Angela

_Why is Angela being nice to her! She s trying to take Mike away from me-_ Jessica

_Stupid attention seeking pretty girl-_ Lauren

_Fucking Mike hogging her-_ Eric

_I wonder what she would look like in..._-Mike thoughts could put Emmett to shame

Why couldn't I get a read on her? When I tried it like she s not ever there.

She went and got some food, with the kind human Angela.

"Bella! Over here." Newton said why'll waving his arm in the air like a toddler on meth. She blushed redder.

"Be cool Mike." Tyler told him, embarrassed.

She started walking and tripped on Lauren's foot; she fell into Newton s lap. Newton seemed all too happy about what happen.

"Well hello there." Newton spoke trying to be sexy. She looks towards were she fell and saw Lauren gigging and Jessica glaring at her, Jealous because of her position on Mike. I tried reading her mind again maybe she was a quiet thinker or something. Again nothing. I looked at her frustrated. The one time I wanted my power and it doesn t work.

"Umm, Hey" She whispered embarrassed and sat in the chair next to Newton and grabbed her salad. Angela came and sat at her other side.

"So, Bella how you likeing the weather in forks?" She looked down and stared at the food she was eating,

_She is absolutely shy or maybe she hated attention like me_ -Angela thought, also trying to get a read on the girl.

"Not so much really, I hate getting wet." She said simply

"Figures" Lauren muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean" Angela asked her. I was glad Angela stuck up for the new girl; she looked so fragile and tiny.

"Well she wouldn't want to mess up her pretty hair, would she?" The stunning girl looked up with confidence and annoyance.

"Well, I wouldn t want my hair looking like yours now." she flipped her hair rubbing it in and grinned. Lauren leaned in her chair.

_So fucking annoying, why dose she keep making me look stupid, and in front of TYLER!_ - Lauren thought

"Have you noticed?" Jasper asked us all. I shook my head so did the rest off us.

"Listen to her heart beat." We listen.

"It must be 200 beats a minute" Rose said confused

"It sounds like a bird." I added

"Yeah, it dose, what do you think it means? She s sick or something" Alice asked.

"No she can't be sick. Look how perfect she is. Not even a well human looks like that."

"You re saying she s not human?" I asked, Jasper nodded

"Thant might be why I can't read her mind."I thought aloud

"You can't read her mind?"I shook my head, everyone had shocked expressions

"You think she's a werewolf or shape shifter?" Emmett questioned

"No, she can't be she would know what we were, just by smelling us."

"Edward is right, and she would be down at La push."

"Maybe she's on a secret wolf mission" Emmett said

"I can't see the wolfs but I can see her it can't be that, and Edward can read the wolfs mind." Alice spoke, everyone on our table were stareing at Bella. What could she be?

"What if Emmett is right?" Rose asked, I laughed weakly at her.

"Maybe the Volturi sent her." Rose argued

"She s not a vampire, her skin is pale but has a gold tint, plus her eyes are brown."I argued back

"Contacts."

"Maybe, she s a new race of vampire we don't no about" Jasper mused.

"We should investigate." I raised an eyebrow at Alice.

"Edward you be sitting next to her in Biology today. Check her smell and skin temperature." Alice told me

"Not fair! I want to do something." Emmett demanded.

"But then she would get suspicious." Alice almost shouted

"No Emmett is right, he could bum into her so we can check her reflexes." Jasper suggested.

"Two in one day who d of thought" Emmett spoke proudly. Emmett was re-thinking every time someone said he was right.

"What if he kills her? If any human bump into there bond to at least break something" Rose shouted almost loud enough for the table next to us hear.

"Why do you care Rose?" Alice questioned.

"Then we would have to move." Alice went blank for a second, having a vision.

"She won't die; I see her e-mailing someone at 9pm tonight."

"So, when should we do the plan" Emmett said evilly cracking his knuckles

"After lunch, Oh and Edward you ask her questions, about where she is from. And make sure she s not lying." I just nodded.

Newton put his arm around her, for some reason I got really annoyed at this. Was I jealous? I only just knew her name was Bella. Which suited her perfectly.

Newton whispered a chat up line, which he was thinking up all morningin her ear.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" She grimaced, but laughed a little bit for some unknown reason. Again I tried so hard to read her mind but couldn't. It was like hitting a brick wall.

"You could say that" She whispered, it looked like she tried to avoid touching him, but he still went stiff in his seat. I guess she doesn t know the effect she has on boys...

"What do you think she means. You could say that'? Alice asked

"Well, at least now we know she s defiantly not human." Jasper said

"Maybe she s just trying to be funny"

"Maybe she s being serious" Jasper and Alice argued

"Who are they?" We heard her bell like voice.

"The Cullen s" Angela answered

"There all very good looking."

"Yes!"Jessica practically shouted.

Jessica told her all our fake information, and told Bella I don't date. Which I didn't but for someone like Bella...No what the hell am I thinking? She s beautiful but I don't even know what she is Vampire? Werewolf? Shape shifter?

"She s asking about us, you think she is on a mission?" I asked wanting there opinions

"That doesn t count. Any normal human or whatever she is, would have asked." Alice deafened

"There really weird though Bella." We hear Tyler say

"How?"

"There like in-breads."

"In-breads my ass" Emmett sneered, Rose stoked his cheek.

Angela defended us. Bella looked at us. I tried to get a read on her mind, maybe I need to look at her in the eyes. I got lost in them it was only when the bell went I snapped out off it.

"Lets roll" Emmett said

"Okay Emmett bumps into her hard enough so a human will break something but not die." Alice ordered. We were waiting around the corner to see that happened.

"Okay" Emmett said excited

"Go...Now" Alice said why'll Bella was walking with Mike towards Emmett

He bumped into her lightly for a vampire. She seemed to react like any human would.

"Ouch" She yelled when she was on the floor.

She played with her wrist for a second.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Emmett examined her.

_There doesn t seem to be any damage, maybe I should step on her. No because then Horney Mike next to me would see._ - Emmett

She looked up at Emmett.

"Don't worry it happens all the time." vampires never fall.

"I'm Emmett Cullen" He shakes her hand.

"Bella Swan." Emmett smiled his goofy grin at her; she didn't flinch from the coldness, but seemed surprised by it. This girl is so confusing!

"Bella common, were going to be last" Stupid Newton messing up our plan.

"Cya around, Bella." Emmett said quietly so only we could here, why'll walking off.

"Bye." He grinned at her, she looked at him curiously.

She walked away with Mike and Emmett to us.

"Oh my god, did you see that." Alice screamed.

"She heard you only a vampire or something supernatural could hear that."

"Yeah, but she's really soft and warm." Rose hit him; she was getting jealous of Bella's attention.

"Not like that babe, I mean she's not a vampire her skin is soft and smooth like silk." Now it was my turn to be come jealous, and I have know idea why.

"We'll talk to Carlisle, Edward get to class" Jasper said.

I started walking to class when Alice called me in my thoughts.

_"Edward, don t kiss her"_ She mind laughed at me. I rolled my eyes why would I kiss her.

I walked in to Biology and got filled with X rated images of Bella. I growled low when I found out even Mr. Banner a well respected man was doing the same as all the other hormonal teenage boys.

I tried to ignore them and sat next to Bella. But then Bella smiled at Mr. Banner which almost made him have a heart attack.

_I can't believe I m actually teaching someone that looks like that; I can't even believe she's real. It's like she's been sutured perfectly to annoy all men._- Mr. Banner.

I tried to read her thoughts again now where closer but still. Nothing. She turned around to me and smile; I now understand where Mr. Banner was coming from,

I smiled back her breath hitched. Is she scared off me?

We did some random work sheet, I finish quickly but noticed Bella finished seconds after me. She looked shocked, she made me grin.

"I'm Edward Cullen" I said, that's when I smelt her scent. What the hell is wrong with this girl? She smelled of strawberries and freesia. Her smell is like a magnet luring me in.

"How do you like Forks?" I asked moving into her face slightly. Her heart got faster, for some reason her blood was tempting but not in a thirst way, in a desire way. I desired her but I don't know what for. Her face was now on inches from mine when I heard someone scream in there thoughts.

_Is he going to kiss her! Fuck off!_ - Mike.

I realized that is what I am about to do, I started to lean back. She started biting her lip and I had to concentrate on something else.

I wonder how Thomas is he wasn't feeling so well this morning when I took him to school- Angela innocent thoughts calmed me down so I could know what Bella was saying in her melodic voice.

"It's beautiful, I love the forest." I nodded and leaned back I couldn't lose control again, I took a deep breath and stopped breathing.

"Where did you move from?"

"Phoenix s"

"Really?" If she is a vampire she can't go into the sun.

"Yeah, why?" She wasn't lying her heart beat was the same bird like rhyme.

"It's just sunny there, all the time" I said quietly, checking the vampire hearing again.

"Yeah, well Ren e hates the rain." Okay so she defiantly something. But what?

"So, why did she move here?"

"She didn't I moved in with my father." Maybe her father is something, that s why she moved in with him.

"Why did you move here then?" I smiled showing I wasn't being rude.

"I needed a change" Okay that was a lie, her heart rate got quicker. I was going to ask her what change, but Mr. Banner thought it was time to interrupt.

"Ms Swan, do you need some help?" His thoughts were now quite pure, he convinced himself that she was just any normal girl.

"No sir, why would I?" She asked under her feather duster eyelashes. Is she trying to kill the man?

"I just wondered why you were talking; and Mr. Cullen you should know the rule."

She's a student, just a normal student- chanted to himself Mr. Banner

"What rule?" she asked confused she looks so cute frowning, Edward do not turn into Newton.

"No talking unless you have finished your work."

"We are finished." I told him

"Oh"

Stupid no it all Cullen, showing me up- Mr. Banner thought as he walked away. Bella laughed quietly.

The bell went and Bella walked out of class, with Mike following her like a cat wanting his prey.

"So, do you have a boyfriend Bella?" I heard him ask, as Alice was coming up to me.

"So did you kiss her?"

"You already know the answer to that Alice." She grinned at me.

"She smelled that god, eh"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Shit did I just say that out loud, and to Alice? She squeaked.

"Alice, please just...Don't" She was imagining me and Bella together.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like her, it's just because of what she is I almost kissed her."

"So you don't care Tyler hugging and hitting on her right now? Plus that Mike is planning on asking her out along with the rest of the male population in the school. You really don't care?"

"No" I said and walked to next class. I could tell Alice didn't believe me, I didn't even believe myself.

Through English I stopped myself to see what Bella was doing; I really don't want to be a vampire stalker. But I cheated once and I saw her sitting on a bench in the sports hall, she looked to be deep in thought. God, I wish I knew what she was thinking.

After the bell went for the end of the day I met my family at my Volvo.

"What happened in biology?" Jasper asked Alice started giggling. I glared at her, Em, Rose and Jasper looked at her confused.

"Well she is something. We know she has supernatural hearing. But she s not a vampire she use to live in Phoenix with her mum; and moved in with her Father Charlie."

"Chief Swan?" Rose asked

"Yeah, so maybe we should check on him. See if he is the same as Bella" I answered, everyone nodded.

"Well anyways, I also found out that she moved for a reason but I don't know what that is; and she has a interesting smell." Alice was almost rolling on the floor with laughter, it wasn't even funny. We all got into the car.

We all looked as Bella left the school not looking at anyone.

"Should all go see Carlisle, now" Jasper said, we phoned him and told him to meet us in the forest outside the hospital.

"Hello, what seems to be the matter?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"It's the Swan child she s not human." I said. We told him all about her, and he suggested we test her other senses and also check on Charlie. So that is what we plan to do.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I Hope you found the EPOV okay, I tried to make it out that Bella the most beautiful thing on earth. **

**Thanks for the reviews they make me write faster :)**


	5. What are They?

**disclaimer- I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**OMG i didn't know this chapter didn't upload :O I swear I uploaded, it I just didn't double check it because i've been so busy! I'm so sorry!  
Next chapter soon!  
**

**I was also wondering if anyone would like to be my beta aswell. I find it very easy writing my story it's just the spellchecking and the editing I have trouble with. (I am the worse speller in the world.) Also my word processing broke I don't have a cule how though. :D **

**Please Review :)  
**

I woke up at 5am wide awake. I decided to go for a fly until Charlie woke up. I flied to Seattle and back, when I got in the house I got ready for school. I had a shower and dressed in a light grey skirt that is a few inches above my knee; It has a small butterfly in the top corner and two black buttons on the right; I put on a pair off black tights and I put a long sleeve plain white top on.

I walked down stairs saying good morning to Charlie on the way.

"Did you make any friends yesterday?" We didn't really get to talk yesterday because he came home late.

"Yeah" I said blankly.

"Who?"

"Angela Webber." She's the only one I actually liked.

"Nice kid."

"Yeah she is" I started eating my toast.

"Do you know what's up with the Cullen kids?"

"What you mean?"

"They just keep to thereselfs."

"There a nice family Bells."

"I know but don't you think it's wer-" I stopped because I heard some noise outside the house. It sounded like whistling it remind me of when I run but faster.

"You okay Bells? You look pale." What the hell could it be? Someone like me?

"I'll be right back Charlie. I just need some fresh air." I spoke quickly and rushed through the back door.

"Okay, Kid" I heard him say when I was outside. The whistling sound was gone. I listened hard and faintly heard it a couple of miles away. Charlie came out off the house.

"What s going on Bells, you look really scared." Charlie looked at me concerned.

"I saw a spider."

"Bells, come inside." Charlie said patting my back.

"Okay." I went inside and phoned Kevin, I really needed to calm down.

"Hello Bells, What s going on" He said as he answer the phone, he must off looked at the caller ID.

"Nothing much just a bit scared"

"Scared? Off what? He asked worried.

"Nothing really just school and stuff." I said while getting into my truck.

"Awe, I ll cheer you up." He said as I started the engine.

"What the hell is that noise? You got a Bull or something." I laughed weakly

"Not a bull a truck, Charlie got it Me."

"Oh, cool what are you doing anyways?"

"I'm on my way to school what about you? I asked

"Just some last minute homework, what are the kids like at your new school? Anyone interesting."

"Yeah there this really nice girl called Angela, she reminds me of Morgan. And there this family, which are I guess you could say interesting."

"Like how?" He asked

"They are all really beautiful, like not real beautiful."

"Not use the competition are we Bella." He laughed as his own joke.

"Ha-ha, funny." I was almost at school now.

"You know Kelly Cook?" Kev said.

"No who's that?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Bella, and you didn't tell me you beat her up that bad. She came into school yesterday and looked like she'd been in a car crash or something.

"What can I say my dad is a cop." We laughed.

"Yeah, but I mean, you broke her tooth, and her eye looks like it's about to exploded. She can't cheerlead for 2 months." I shrugged then remembered he couldn't see me.

"What did everyone say?"

"Well there are two stories, the truth that she provoked you and the lie that you did it for her place as the head cheerleader." I laughed, I parked at school looking round, and The Cullen s weren t here yet.

"Shit, they found me out!"

"I no, right!" Kev said putting in a girly voice. I heard the Volvo engine coming in the parking lot.

"Her boyfriend broke up with her." he said. For some reason I was scared the Cullen s might hear our conversation, but why?

"I'm at school Kev; I ll phone you tonight okay." I hung up, and saw Edward staring at me weirdly; like there were trying to solve a puzzle.

"Edward Loves Bella!" Emmett said to his family, in a sing song girly voice. Edward growled?

They both looked at me and saw me staring; I blushed and gave them a small wave. This made Edward smile a big smile.

I got out of my tuck when they all came over.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett shouted, he said as they were 3 feet away from me.

"Hey guys." I said, they all smiled and nodded at me, except the one called Rosalie. She was glaring at me. I filched back a little bit. It looked like she wanted to tear me to pieces. Edward and Jasper noticed and shot her warning looks.

"Oh Bella, I'm Alice by the way. This is Jasper" Jasper saluted "and Rosalie" she kept staring at me.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to come for dinner at our house today." Alice asked cheerily. What the hell? I only just met her I thought. I guess she could be over friendly.

"I'm not sure, I need to cook Charlie s dinner, and stuff." They were staring at me intensely, like they were trying to find hidden meanings. Jeez what the hell is up with these people?

"BELLA!" I turned round and saw Mike. I never thought I would be so happy to see him before. He ran up to me and hugged me; I didn't miss his hands lowered down my back. I pulled away quickly.

"Hey Mike." He turn round and glared at the Cullen s, they glared back. He filched. What is it about them that are so scary? There something in there eye that makes me want to fight them or run away as far as I can. Mike grabbed my arm tightly; it would hurt a normal human.

"Bella common, I want to show you something." We could all tell he was lying. He started pulling me I could have easily pulled away, maybe even ripped his hand of in the process; but I think this is the easiest way to get after from these strange humans. Humans? Why didn't that sound right?

"Bella wait." Alice said grabbing my other arm, with a very light grip. I raised my eyebrow. She was cold like Emmett.

"Will you sit with us at lunch?"

"Sorry, she can't she s sitting with me." He pulled me hard, which made Alice lose grip, she looked shocked.

"See you around Bella" Jasper said, I nodded. We were half way to school when I heard Emmett mutter.

"Newton so annoying, now we don't no what she is." I turned round and looked at them. They knew I was something? What the hell? How do they know? Maybe they are like me? They don't look like normal humans. But they look nothing like me there like the opposite. There cold, I m warm. There hard I m soft.  
There Pale, I m gold. They can't be like me, but maybe there something else. But what? Maybe I should do my own investigation.

Edward hit Emmett on the arm; it sounded like two rocks bashing together. They all looked at me curiously; I gave them the best warm smile I could. I didn't want them knowing my plan. Alice waved, and looked confused; I guess it worked.

I and Mike went into school. Everyone was still staring at me, but not shocked today just staring. I guess some towns don't get new kids often.

The bell went and I went to my morning classes and stared out the window in all of them. I went into daydreams; before I new it, it was lunch.

"So, Bella what you doing at weekend?" Eric asked me. What am I doing? Maybe I could go to the Cullen's and investigate. But didn't someone say there were 7 of them? And just me on my own at there house. I have never been scared of humans; it's just I m almost positive these were not humans I am dealing with. Maybe they would have the power to even kill me.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Okay I guess its still Tuesday it doesn t matter." Eric said.

I went in the lunch line behind the Cullen's. Jasper turned round, he looked in pain.

"Hello, Bella" He spoke like he was actually in physical pain.

"Hi, you okay Jasper?" I asked worried, this made the rest of the Cullen's turned round.

"He's got a sore throat" Alice told me. Emmett laughed, which made me raise my eyebrows.

"Inside joke." Edward said while smiling at me. I nodded, while patting his back, when I touched him electric tingles went though my hand, maybe that s from what he is? No wings though. He can't be like me then, or maybe it's just him. I grinned at Emmett, and hugged him, while stroking his back. No wings again.

"You do smell really good." Emmett said into my hair in a dreamy voice. I heard two growls. Growls? Humans don't growl. I pulled away, just in time to see Rosalie walking off like she s on a runway. Emmett sighed.

"It was good to see you Bella" He spoke while running after Rosalie. I would have expected him to be heavy on his feet when he runs, but he looks very graceful.

Eric was still beside me, but keeping his distance.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward shrug. Jasper whispered something in Alice's ear so low I couldn't here. She whispered something back in the same way.  
I think they know I have good hearing then. Jasper looked me and smiled shyly.

He slowly hugged me lighting, he wasn't breathing. I patted his back checking for wings. Nothing again. He started breathing again slowing and seemed to calm down.

"Thanks Bella." He said. Thanks for what? There are so confusing.

"For what?" There was a silence for a few seconds

"For talking, to us again, Alice can be very overwhelming. It's just she wanted to meet you."

"Erm...Okay" The Cullen s grabbed there lunch without even looking at what they were getting. I grabbed a some pasta salad and Eric got a pizza; we sat down at the table we sat at yesterday. We spent all of lunch talking about mindless things; I was really just waiting to get into Biology.

* * *

**I know it's short so here a sneak peak of the next chapter :P. Btw Jasper was smelling Bella because it calms the burning down because she's so awesome, and not all human so shes her smell is like a medicine.  
**

_  
"I know you don't like me so just go away. I don't want to be your friend. Or whatever we are."_

**Review Please :)  
**


	6. Clash

The Bell sang, I got up from my seat trying not to seem eager. I and Mike walked to biology. He was talking about some random show I never heard of. It's not like I watch TV.

When I walked into biology Edward was staring at me with confused; I guess it was from the expression on my face; which is properly excitement. I walked to my seat tripping a bit on the way.

"Hey Edward" I spoke casually like he was an old friend.

"Hello Bella" He said eyeing me.

"How you doing today. I said starting the conversation.

"I'm okay, you?"

"Great"

"How old are you?" I asked trying to sound uninterested.

"17 you?" His topaz eyes were staring at me intently like he was trying to find something.

"Same, when s your Birthday." I said trying to make to sound like any normal human small talk.

"February 23rd" He spoke with know hesitation

"Year?" I said quickly trying to catch him out.

"19-1991" I smile cheekily, he raised his lovely caterpillar eyebrows; which made him look so adorable. Concentrate Bella. You don't even know if he s human.

"Same, I heard you moved here a year ago. Where did you move from?"

"You been asking about me?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled like a little girl. Stop Bella.

"Not really, why you want me too?" He gave me his crooked smile.

"Depends on what you re talking about." He winked at me. Crap, why am I flirting. Most importantly why is he?

"So..." He looked fazed; I guess girls don't normally just blow him off like that.

"So?" He asked confused, I laughed lightly.

"Where you from; before here?"

"LA"

LA? He didn't seem like a LA sort of guy; first of all he s pale.

"Not go out much?" He smiled shyly.

"Erm...I don't catch a tan."

"What you mean?" He can't be so cold that he doesn t even go red in the sun. He just shrugged trying to drop the subject.

"I just don't."

"And the rest of your family doesn t as well, I'm guessing." He looked up at me from under his lashes, so innocent. I had to look away; I m starting to feel bad for bullying him to answeringmy questions.

"I guess you use a lot of sun cream then..." There was an awkward silence for a second, the teacher started class at that moment. Thank God. While Mr. Banner was talking, I stole glances at Edward who all happened to do the same thing.

After class ended I went to the bathroom. I was about to exit the bathroom when I heard someone rise there voice.

"She was asking about us?" I think it was Rosalie but I couldn't be sure I haven't heard her talk; but it had the same music like voice to it, as the rest of the Cullen s had.

"Well were asking about her it's only fair" Edward spoke he sounded like he was standing up for; I felt warm inside.

"So? Our secret is so much more important than her special hearing and pretty looks. She nothing special Edward. Just leave it alone. Remember curiosity kills the cat. Are you doing this because you re bored? You re putting us all at risk. Just go back to your music or books and find a new obsession." She ranted at Edward.  
I felt the need to stand up for him, and I don't know why I m sure he can stand up for himself.

"I know how you feel Rose, but you can't say she s not special. You yourself said she s not human; I am not doing this for me you have to understand that. She is a great risk to our family. She is something supernatural Rose and a danger, I can't read her mind. I don't know what she's planning." Did he just say read minds?  
He can't read my mind? Can the rest of his family read minds? I had so many questions to ask him, yet I couldn't. I heard a wisp of wind, I think she flipped her hair and walked off.

I quietly went to my next class. All though the class I thought about what I know. They are all pale white, cold, hard with butterscotch eyes. They all have supernatural hearing maybe stronger than mine. They don't seem to eat from what I see; Edward can read minds, just not mine. They have a secret, more important than mine, well so they think.

Maybe Rosalie is right. Curiosity kills the cat. Maybe if I find out what they are they could kill me; or worse Charlie, Ren e, Phil and Kevin. Maybe I should just leave it be. They think I m a danger to them and I think they are a danger to me. Maybe if I just act more human or avoid them the situation will think it self. I don't want them to know what I am. They will only end up hurting me.

School ended and I walked to my truck. I could feel all eyes on me. But most importantly the eyes of the Cullen s. I just kept walking until I heard a high pitch voice.

"Bella!" Alice shouted as I was 3 feet from my truck. I pretended not to hear her and opened my door quickly.

"Bella!" Her voice was close and I felt something tap my shoulder. I gritted my teeth. Why don't they just leave me alone like Rosalie wanted? You know what I actually think I like her the best. She will just leave me be.

"Bella" She said again. What an annoying little elf. I turned round and was face with all the Cullen s even Rosalie who glared at me. Why are they all here?

"What!" I shouted at them annoyed.

"Sorry Bella I didn't mean to annoy you." I felt calmness swim over me. I took a deep breath.

"Sorry, bad day."

"So you are coming to our house for dinner?" I felt calm, but I was still feeling the annoyance of them bugging me.

"Nope I m okay."

"What do you mean your okay?" The parking lot was empty.

"I know you don't like me so just go away. I don't want to be your friend. Or whatever we are." I looked at her straight in the eye; but looked away before my power could take over. I only wanted to use my mind control in the serious or important situations.

"But I like you Bella, so dose everyone else." I glanced at Rosalie who was still glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes course." I said sarcastically. I heard Rosalie growl. I laughed.

"What? Are you laughing at?" Rosalie said through gritted teeth.

"You just growled. I mean look at you a beauty queen and you growled like some man beast." I smiled at her charmingly.

"Did you just call me a man beast?" I nodded and looked at her innocently through my lashes like Edward had done before.

"You better watch what you say pretty girl, before I have your head." Emmett started holding Rosalie s hands tightly.

"I don't think you could you know." I said pissed off, the calmness seemed to be wearing off. Know one not even the cheerleaders have pissed me off this much.  
Rosalie looked so big headed like she thought she was the queen of all men. Which she is but I wanted to take her down a notch. I have been though so much and she seems to be in her own little world where everyone dose what she wants.

"My teeth will cut though your neck like butter so you better watch yourself."

"I will watch myself, its better than looking at you." She growled loudly. I shouldn't of implied she was ugly it's just she so full of herself. She launched for me her face looked terrifying. I screamed. Before I knew what was happening Edward was on top of me, while I was on the floor. Even though I was scared I couldn't ignore the fact that I could smell his sweet sent. My body could feel everywhere he was, where he touching there was electricity.

I looked around and saw Jasper and Emmett holding Rosalie down, she was kicking and screaming trying to get up. Jasper looked like he was trying he calm her down,  
it looked like it was working.

"I guess that was a bad idea." I said looking up at Edward. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek randomly. I blushed. He looked at me he looked like he was indecision.

"Sorry" he said helping me up.

"I didn't want Rose to bear tackle you." He said jokily.

"It's fine." You can do it again if you like, I felt like adding. Alice was staring at me expectedly.

"So are you coming for dinner?" she asked.

I looked at Rosalie who was still on the floor taking deep breaths, she looked composed.

"I don't think it's the best time Alice."

"Don't be silly come round." Is she crazy? Her sister just tried to attack me like a wild animal, and know she s asking me to go round. Remember you want to avoid these people Bella I said to myself. If I become friends with them I am bond to be found out.

"I can't" I said walking to my truck again. Alice stood in front of me.

"Please move Alice." I spoke though gritted teeth the coolness was wearing off or had already had off.

"Jasper I think we need you again." Edward said in a low voice, I think he was trying to make it so I didn't hear.

"I know, but she s about to get angry." I looked at him then at Jasper. I guess he can read minds. I closed my eyes tightly and took deep breaths my mind was throwing millions of questions at me. My face became red with anger and frustration.

They are like you just tell them I spoke to myself again. I felt like screaming my mood was all over the place one minute I m in utter bliss, now I m so pissed off, confused, angry, annoyed and just ARGH.

"Jasper." Alice and Edward said in low voices again. I think my face looked like it was about to explode.

"I can hear you, you know that right?" I manage to say. I opened my eyes and saw Rosalie was sat in the car with Emmett and Jasper. Edward was standing at my side with Alice in front of me still.

"I know you are something, and you know I am something, so let s leave it at that. Are we understood? If you don't I will make you all go away." I tried to sound unruffled and even. I closed my eyes again calming myself. I heard car doors open and then close. For a second I thought they all left until I heard 3 people coming towards me again. Why won't they just leave me be?

"Please leave me alone." I opened my eyes to find myself circled by them. They were all looking at each other deciding what to do. I made the decision to run. I pushed Alice out my way but she caught my hands. WOW she s fast. I tried to move my arms from her grip but she was too strong, I thought she would be the weakest.

"Let me go." I spoke with all the force of my mind control she let me go. I grinned at her and ran full speed into the forest.

I was running for 3 minutes before I heard the same noise from this morning. I stopped.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it:D **

**I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested  
**


	7. Conflict

* * *

The noise was getting closer to me. It was higher pitched than this morning, whatever it was must of been going faster. I listened close. When I did I found there was not just one noise, it sounded like a few running. I froze where I stood in shock. Maybe there more than one of me. Should I run? It might be a danger, or it could help me. I was stood there for 10 seconds making my mind up when it stopped. I turned round to fine 5 pairs of butterscotch eyes.

"Sorry we took so long" Rosalie sneered.

"We were deciding what to do...with you" She said the last bit quietly, but she obviously wanted me to hear.

"I don't mind waiting" I tried to say, as brave as I could but ended up biting my lip.

"Bella, I understand your nerves but please, we have decided to tell you what we are, but in return find out what you are." Jasper spoke calmly like he knewhow I felt. How can I tell them what I am, when I don't know?

"So what are you guys?" I asked

"Come back to our house and I'll tell you." I looked at each one of there faces. should I go? Or stay?

"We can always make you" Rosalie growled out of her little perfect mouth. I looked at her and ran deeper into the forest.

"Bella, wait" Edwards velvet like voice said, it took all my will power to not turn round and run to him. Why would I want to be friends with super bitch Barbie?I like maybe love the rest of them they are the nicest but weirdest people I have ever met. But if they want me to be there friend I don't think I can take Rosalie crap. Nothing is ever perfect...I heard the same whistling noise right next to me, I turned and saw Edward running the same speed as me.

I looked at him messy hair was blowing in the wind making him look sexier than ever. I looked forward and dodged a tree quickly. I heard him snicker.I looked beside me to find all the Cullen's except Alice running towards me. I ran faster, pushing myself. I easily started to get ahead of everyone. I heard frustrated grunts and growls. I smiled, at least I can run away from my problems.I looked to where Edward was before and he was still there, easily keeping up.

I pushed myself harder, but he was still there smiling like he had just won amillion dollars. I pushed myself to the limit so did he. He was a head off me, I could almost see his head getting bigger. I grunted and ran as fast as my legs could possible take me. Edward turned to me with a worried look, I smiled and ran faster. I didn't even look back to see him trailing beside.

"Shit Bella, wait." I heard Edward call forcefully.

"Stop!" I heard from all the Cullen's. They sounded so worried even Rosalie. I stopped and turned round. The Cullen's where stood on some invisible line, looking worried and tense.

"Bella run back here now!" Edward said low and serious. I raised a eyebrow.

"Now Bella!" I heard something coming towards me, it sounded like a animal. I turned round, and was staring at a massive bear, no wolf it was a wolf. Before Icould move it pounced on me. I squealed like a little girl.

"No Edward stay here you will cause more trouble." I heard Jasper calming voice say. Edwards answer to that was a menacing growl. What trouble? It's only a wolf, a wolf that is really hurting me. The beast paws where pushing my shoulders down so I couldn't move. I moved my head, and lookedinto the wolfs were big intelligent eyes, filled with anger. I push myself into the ground trying to hide away from it.

"Please let us explain." Emmett almost wolf on top off me growled loudly, baring his perfect set of scary ass teeth.

"We had a deal, threes know explaining." I looked to my right to see a tall dark skin man, in nothing but a pair of tatty shorts.

"Please I beg you Sam, we will do anything. Please let her go." Edward begged. what the hell is going on?

"Umm, hey can someone get this thing off me." I said exasperated, the wolf growl deepened; like it understand what I said

."No, your staying with us bloodsucker" The Sam guy spat.

"Bloodsucker? Why am I staying with you?" I said confused looking at the guy named Sam. The more I talked the more the wolfs claws dug into my shoulder. No normalanimal should be able to hurt me like this.

"She's not one of us, feel her skin, look at her eyes, smell her!" Edward pleaded.

"It's trick, we know about your mind reading and seeing the further this leach could be just as powerful." Sam spoke though his teeth, shaking with second day of school and I'm pounced by a wolf and exposed. Not a good start.

"Sam it's not a trick." Emmett started arguing, I looked at the wolf on top off me. His eyes were staring into mine, he looked like he wanted to rip me topieces. His claws dug deeper into my skin making me start bleeding, gold blood went though my white top. Now I'm going to be exposed. The wolf on top off me did a double take looking at me, my arm, Sam and beside him. When I noticed beside him was 6 other wolfs all a similar size to the one on me.

"It's bleeding...?" Sam asked looking at the beast and back at Edward then his pack. Oh crap I thought.

"Get off me now!" I spoke forcefully making the wolf jump up and do what I say. I smirk at it. I had gold blood on my shoulder and tried to hide it before theysaw it, but from the gasps I think they noticed.

"Bella? Is that your blood?" Emmett asked confused

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked

"What are you?" I heard Sam deep voice ask curiously.

"Erm...I go-tt-a g-o b-ye" I spoke trying to keep my tears in. I was so frustrated and angry with myself, I didn't know how to take it, I guess my body wantsto cry. I turned to Edward he looked very concerned, so did Jasper and Emmett, Rosalie and the wolfs just looked pissed off and angry; but some off thewolfs looked curious."Bella, don't go. Please we need to talk about this.""No we don't Edward! Just leave me alone." I said sounding a bit like a little girl not getting her own way, which is basically true.

"Bella, We know your something supernatural. There know point hiding this. You run at our speed and bleed gold. Just come back here on our land and we cantalk about this."

"She's not a vampire?" Sam asked. vampire? What the hell? I looked at the Cullen's. Vampire. It fit perfectly, the cold pale skin how they are super fast alsohow they don't eat. Vampire, it feels like I'm in some weird world with goblins and witches. First vampires now killer wolfs.

"Your vampire?" I asked dumbly even though I knew the answer.

"Yes." Edward said firmly.

"What are you guys? Werewolf's?" I said half laughing. Sam looked at the wolfs and at me. He looked serious.

"No...no...no...You are?"

"Yes we are, and before you leave we need ask you some questions." He spoke standing in front off me with two wolf or werewolf's be hide him.

"I don't want to." I said stubbornly.

"I don't care what you, or who you are, you don't scare me." A light grey small wolf jumped into the air trying to pounce on me. I dodged it. It growled in frustrated.I looked at the Cullen's Jasper and Emmett were holding Edward back, while Rosalie was on the phone telling someone what was going on. All the wolfs were now circling me. I could hear the Cullen's shouting something about a treaty and how I'm not a danger. The wolfs didn't seem to of the wolfs tried to swipe my leg. It looked like he was playing with me messing, like a lion playing with a mouse. They were all growling now. fight orflight? I've never had a fight with anything at my full strength before. epically at this number.

The biggest wolf there bit a chunk out of my leg. I screamed inpain. I kicked the wolf in the mouth, which looked like it hurt a lot. My leg started healing and the wolfs eyes widen. I felt quite proud to be a freak for looked at my leg healing and jumped into the air while transforming into a jet black wolf. I stood there now shocked as anything. I didn't even notice lots of them scratching and clawing me.I tried to run away but that wasn't happening they were all to fast, even for me. They were all circling me taking chunks from me now and then. But it didn't reallydo anything I just heal back to normal. I kicked lots of them away, and the fight was pretty close; until the big russet coloured wolf pounced on me and tried breaking my neck. I'm not sure how Ican get killed but I'm not taking my chances by letting him snap my neck.I started punching it as hard as I could, making it look me in the eye.

"Stop it" I said using my mind control. The wolf nodded dumbly. I got up from the ground, but got tackled by the smaller grey wolf. I pushed it off me this timethe wolf wasn't as strong as the other one. They were all still trying to rip me to pieces, I knew eventually I would be dead or here in pain. So I did what I should of done before. I pushed my wings though my shirt. The wolfs looked at me in shock so did the Cullen's. A chocolate brown wolf bit my leg when I was in mid-flight; so I was hovering in the air.

"Let me go" I said frustrated, but he wasn't concentrating on me so my mind control didn't work. They all started grabbing parts of me, and holding me down.

"Let me go!!!" I screamed. I was pinned on the ground my the wolf while one disappeared into the woods; and came out a man. He had tatty shorts on like Sam, andgolden brown skin with jet black shiny hair to his chin. He was really good looking but had a scowl like look on his face."What are you, We can't kill you if not a vampire." He said in a deep voice.

"I don't no" I said looking into his big chocolate brown eyes. Why did I recognize him?

"What's your name?" He asked professionally, like we wasn't just trying to kill each other.

"Bella" I answered.

"I'm Jacob Black, the-"Jacob? Billy's Jacob? "alpha of this-"

"Your Jacob Black?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, why?""Billy's son?"

"Yeah, how do you know me?" He said annoyed now.

"It's me Bella swan." He looked me like he saw a ghost. Well I was standing here cloths barely on with gold blood stains and wings coming out my back.

"Isabella! Charlie swan daughter?" He asked shocked. I smiled a small smile.

"Yeah that's me." His eyes widened and kept looking towards the wolfs and the Cullen's back to me. Before his eyes rested on me.

"Bella" He spoke calmly. "What happened to you Bella" He asked conserved.

"What happened to you"

"Remember the wolf legends Billy use to talk about? Well there true." He said shrugging.

"What about you?" He said rising a eyebrow, looking at my wings amazed.

"It's well a long story" I said trying to avoid the subject, Jacob and me use to be best friends before I changed but I don't think I'm ready to tell him yet. But I guess I should seeing as I found out he's a werewolf.

"Come back to Billy's with me Bella, we get you all cleaned up and have something to eat, while you tell us you story." He spoke while pleading with his eyes.

"Bella, werewolf's cannot be trusted; you could get hurt, if they lose control." Edward said giving Jacob a look that could make you pee your pants.

"Like you can talk blood sucker, you'll probably have her for dinner." Jacob laughed humourless, while the Cullen's growled.

"Shh dog, you know she's safer with us." "Yeah yeah course she is, not like your going to lose control." Jacob said sarcastically giving Jasper a pointed look.

"God! You can have her she only bought us trouble. Look at us having a fight with the wolfs over her.

"Rosalie said looking at me like dirt." She made Alice disappearsomewhere, and we can't find her, have you thought of that Jasper? Your to busy about B-e-l-l-a you don't even know where your wife is." Jasper had a very worried,look on his face, like his world came crashing down, he looked at me with so much pain in his eyes; Alice must mean so much to him.

"Jasper it's okay, she's safe I didn't do anything to her" His face relaxed a bit. "Where is she?" "Probably still at the school, I only told her to let me go" They all gave me questioning looks, I could tell they all had many questions to ask me.

* * *

**Sorry about the no graps before I forgot to edit it on the website and I have been on holiday so I didn't get a chance to see it **

**Thanks so much for the reviews Love You All**


End file.
